


Wolfy

by Emmatheslayer



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Character Death, Cheating, F/M, M/M, Murder plotting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 23:42:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21187958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmatheslayer/pseuds/Emmatheslayer





	Wolfy

Armie and Elizabeth were never really happy, but that was something they just understood. So, when she was away he went to New York plays and that was where he saw and fall in love with a young 20 something who was cute, male and nervous while waiting for his cue. But on stage it was like he was actually alive. Armie had never seen such an amazing actor and him being one himself, he wanted that range that the actor, whose name was Timothée had. He waited at the stage doors almost every night. They started talking and exchanged numbers.

They would facetime and most of the time when Elizabeth was around he could hide it; play the husband, fake that he was happy. But since meeting Timmy he didn’t even want to be around her anymore. He couldn’t tell her that, couldn’t upset what they had, and they had been together for quite some time. He did love her once, but when she was gone, he would would always meet with Timmy; talk, flirt and just connect, but Armie didn’t like that they always met during they day. Timmy said he wasn’t a night person and Armie didn’t understand, not one bit. They didn’t even text at night and that was so strange to him. What he didn’t know was that Timmy was a werewolf who loved to fest on females, mostly and it was all Timmy could do to hold himself together on the nights he changed. When Armie told him that he had a wife, Timmy tried his best to avoid the nagging voice in his mind that told him that he would need to kill Armie’s wife. He knew he would hurt Armie by doing that and even after Armie had metaphorically ripped out his heart by lying to him. Timmy needed some time to process all this, his Armie was married and his heart was broken into shards. He couldn’t do it: couldn’t kill or hurt anyone, he told himself. Instead, he called his sometimes girlfriend needing to blow off steam. She was a decent distraction, so he went to go meet up with her, she was no Armie that was for sure and not to mention she was a bit of an attention Seeker. That night when they were making out, he was only half interested; he was bored, angry and still sad from the whole Armie thing. She took notice that something was wrong. “Timmy what is going on with you?” his ex asked. He rolled his eyes, “Hungry and I haven’t eaten properly in days.” His eyes glowed yellow and he licked his lips. Lily, I am so hungry.” He was mid-shift in seconds and pounced on her, slowly taking large bites out of her skinny flash frame with his large canines. Oh poor Lily, you were so not worth this, you’re not even a decent meal, he thought to himself as his hunger had fully taken hold of him. It wasn't like he could just go out and eat anyone, it had to her, Armies wife. She was next. But the human side was fighting with his wolf side. Knowing Armie would hate him, he went for a run to calmed himself and then texted Armie. Hey babe, I have something I need to tell you, like today or tonight. Can we meet somewhere, please? I need you. Armie was a bit shocked to get a text at night from Timmy. We need to talk now. I have a lot to say. Where can we meet, my love? he texted back. Armie smiled when he read the reply, we can meet at the the bagel shop. I know we need to talk. I am sure you’re mad and upset and I can’t blame you. I will see you soon my love. Timmy was nervous and anxious, feeling so wired, he ran to the late night bagel shop. He was early but he was keyed up, wondering what the hell would he say to Armie. How was he going to tell him about being a Werewolf?

He hoped Armie would pick him over his wife, but he knew the chances were slim. When he saw Armie, he waved and took a deep breath, and found a seat across from Armie , here it goes he thought. “Armie, I have to tell you something. Okay, I am a werewolf. I eat humans when I change, well mostly Woman , so don’t be scared. I could never hurt you.” “Whoa, wait Timmy, um I know. I figured you were a werewolf when you avoided dates and that you never talked to me at night. Timmy I understand . With everything that has come to light you are probably really angry with me right?” “Angry? more hurt ,you.. you have a wife you never told me about .Armie I love you and you’re with someone else.” “Timmy, she is not you and could never be. I am not happy without you. Maybe we can fix this. Please Timmy.” “How Arms, how would we fix this?” “Well, you could kill her,” Armie smiled wickedly. “Please wolfy , for me,” he kissed him softly. “Fine you don’t have to convince me, I already wanted too.” “That’s my good boy,” Armie crooned. Timmy smiled, his night was starting to get better for sure and he was excited for what was to come, and that he got to show Armie who he really was made him more giddy by the minute. Armie wanted what he wanted; his wife out of the way so they could be happy together, and Timmy got to eat, so it was a win-win for him and his Armie. 

The end.


End file.
